


被他束縛

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [9]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 真名暴露，劇透。有小匙的溫度。由於對對方的執著和獨占欲而團結在一起的兩個人。
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454344





	被他束縛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [彼に縛られる](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559117) by 3400398. 

> 12377380  
R18  
2020年2月15日 00:00

世界是情人節的時期。 只有那天，卡地亞內也很吵鬧。 不僅是職員和職員，從者們也又享受著儀式。 最忙的，恐怕是主人吧。

在匆忙的一天即將結束的夜裡，我看到了食堂的廚房。 不知道是誰在這裡做的，剩下的都是巧克力。

「...... 嗯」

情人節快要結束了。 事到如今，沒有人想用這種被遺棄的加工用的巧克力做點什麼吧。

他從背地裡看到了莫里亞蒂，不斷地拿到剩下的巧克力和冰箱裡殘留的材料，開始做飯的樣子，這在他看來是很少見的。 甚至還有為什麼剩下材料的理由。

資料室的角落。 桌子被放置，堆積著大量的檔前坐著，抱著腦袋的人物。

「好像已經煮得差不多了。 偵探」

他背後站著，嘴角上揚著他的樣子。

「這是誰的錯。 真是的，這次想幹什麼？ 教授

拿起一捆檔，啪啦啪啦地卷著問道。 不要看後面的人物。

「什麼都不要怪我。 你不是總是幕後操縱嗎？ 」

好像說不喜歡似的，把馬克杯放在桌子上。 是堵住莫里亞蒂的雙手的東西之一。

「作為我來說，你叫我起來會更開心。 」

放下檔，拿著放著的杯子，回頭看。 就在旁邊的牆壁上，莫里亞蒂呼了一口氣，然後抬起頭。

「啊。 往食堂的廚房裡一看，發現有人做完的殘骸就那樣放著。 借了點錢。 熱巧克力什麼的，像是情人節吧？ 」

享受這樣的祭祀也不壞，象冷一樣地吹氣之後接吻的莫里亞蒂，福爾摩斯放鬆了表情。

「沒想到你會做這種東西。 是怎樣的迷惑呢？

做成兩人份帶來的。 對此抱有疑問，喝一口熱乎乎的馬克杯。 又甜又苦的味道在嘴邊蔓延開來。

「因為老闆說想讓你帶茶去。 誰為了你？ 」

哼，轉過臉去。 主張不是自己的意思，又喝杯子的內容。

突然嘴角露出了笑容，把馬克杯放在了桌子上。

「你知道過去有人說巧克力作為媚藥有效嗎？ 」

「哈？ 」

說著什麼，瞪大眼睛的莫里亞蒂。

「你和老闆糾纏在一起，好像疏忽了警戒。 你難道不覺得我是這樣被指使的嗎？ 」

「什麼！ 」

莫里亞蒂的臉頰突然變紅，而福爾摩斯則快樂地笑著說。 把視線投向雙手牢牢拿著的馬克杯上。

「不會吧......」

如果使用了誰製作結束做了的巧克力,不過，那個狀況也是預先被預測的東西。 剛這麼想著，心臟就撲通一聲跳了起來。

「啊......」

「哎呀」

接住從手滑落的馬克杯，福爾摩斯放在了桌子上。 抬頭仰望，莫里亞蒂壓抑著胸口的身影。

「讓主人為你準備茶水的是我。 但是，關於這個巧克力，是其他人吧。 但是，正好」

站起來，在莫里亞蒂面前。 呼吸急促，臉靠近他顫抖的耳邊。

「對我說什麼呢？ 」

「...... 啊！ 」

低低地搖動著鼓膜的聲音搖動著肩膀。

在頭腦深處迴響的警報聲。 說不行。 自己和他是宿敵，必須如此。 除此之外，明明知道是不可有的，卻甜言蜜語說這種狀況會崩潰。

對咬緊嘴唇的莫里亞蒂，突然在耳邊呼氣。 猛然一跳的上身。 迷惑的藍色瞳孔映照著這邊。

「我先告訴你，在我聽到你意見之前，我沒有自信能忍受。 還是，借別人的手......」

說完就完了，說完之前，他的手抓住外套。 顫抖的手。

「不，是。 你由我來殺。 僅自己，才能......」

無論是生是死，無論做什麼，只要福爾摩斯就好。

在說完這句話之前，嘴唇被重疊了。 只是碰觸的吻。

「即使是我，我也不喜歡把你交給別人。 無論是生還是殺，無論做什麼，你都要看著我」

醜陋的感情。 過分的執著和獨佔欲。 雖然意識到這些，卻沒有放棄眼前存在的意思。

「夏洛克，把我......」

「啊，一起品嘗吧。 天堂和地獄」

繞在背上的胳膊。 他抱起莫里亞蒂的身體，很快地走出資料室，被吸進附近的福爾摩斯房間。

互相脫下衣服，躺在床上。 與皮膚接觸，如同摩擦著勃起的雄性般搖晃的腰。 發出吱吱的濕潤的聲音。

「呼、啊...... 啊，嗯」

「哈，啊，啊...... 啊」

粗暴的呼吸，跟隨口出去的喘息聲。 緊緊抱住被搭配，互相摩擦的東西的快樂蒙上的福爾摩斯的背，莫里亞蒂。

「你好像更有效呢。 我嘗過了」

福爾摩斯是這樣判斷的：委身于他人，率直地追求快樂。 將兩根包裹在手上，擦拭後散落在下腹部的白濁液。

「嗚啊啊啊啊！ 」

「...... 唔、唔！ 」

兩個人，同時沒有止境的熱。 還膨脹的自己主張著欲望。

在床單上，軟弱地被福爾摩斯伸出了的手。 雖然渾身無力，但被淚水沾濕的淺藍色的眼神卻被對方盯著。

「莫里亞蒂，同性之間的關係是？ 」

一邊提問，一邊觸摸被吐出的液體淋濕的後孔。 在描著邊緣的手指上，顫抖著搖頭。

「這種事...... 性本身，做過那種事......」

「是啊。 我也是」

如果是男女，並不是完全沒有經驗。 在同一個男人面前，事態發生本身，如果是本來的話，是無法想像的。

使之侵入了指頭。 緊固的內膜。

「嗯」

靠近的眉毛和後面轉動的手都充滿了力量。 看著莫里亞蒂的反應，淺淺地拔出，一點點向深處前進。

「嗯...... 呵呵、好惡心、好惡心......」

即使是激動的肉體，從這種異物感中得到的快樂是沒有的，只有無痛才得救。

「是啊，是吧。 但是，這裡呢？ 」

用力從直腸內推摩。 前列腺的疙瘩。

「好可怕！ 」

腰跳躍，從陰莖被吐出的精液。 從睜開的藍色眼眸中溢出臉頰的淚水。

「啊，真受不了......」

在亂七八糟的他面前，明知自己沒有充分習慣，卻還是以自己的肉棒為目標，打開狹窄的肉筒，貫穿始終。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「呼！ 」

兇暴的楔子紮在腹部，從衝擊和疼痛中發出的聲音。 福爾摩斯吐精著插入的時候勒緊的媚肉。

「哎，不，啊...... 咦、ぬい、て......」

從被熱的飛沫弄濕，鬆弛地搖動腰的他的欲望摩擦，被推上強的壓迫感和內藏的不快感說,不過，不被抽出。 用腰塗滿注入內膜的精液。

「...... 從這裡開始，莫里亞蒂。 如果淋濕了，你也一樣」

適應了粗細，鬆弛了的naka。 拉著腰，停在無法拔出的極限處，一口氣沖進深處。 碰撞的皮膚。 結合部發出淫猥的水聲。

「啊！ 啊！ 我受夠了，哎呀，啊，好燙，啊啊啊啊！ 」

摩擦肉壁的熱塊。 用繩子抓，咚咚地敲裡面。 奔跑的是不知道的快樂。

莫里亞蒂的性器沒有升起，萎靡不振，持續不斷地灑出液體。 好象被在腸內往返的男根好多次往上趕到絕頂。

「哇，啊...... 啊，喂，咯噔咯噔，哎呀...... 啊，真是的...... 嗨」

「...... 啊！ 」

蠢蠢欲動，馬上收緊，再往內部注入。 因為福爾摩斯也攝取著是當然的事,不過，吐出再欲望湧起，攻立的運動不停止。

「啊，好熱...... 呃，也...... 很奇怪，因為......」

福爾摩斯的身體緊緊地緊緊地抱住被釋放到腹中的液體的觸覺。 連接的地方的熱度和不斷遲來的快感和不冷卻的熱也有恐怖。

「嗯。 真舒服啊，我的詹姆斯」

為了安慰，反復親吻嘴唇，深埋，攪拌。 刀尖挖出裡面的牆壁，從打開了的口舌頭窺視。

「啊，嗯，啊...... 啊，哎呀，好脆，好飽，好舒服......」

用溫柔的聲音說，近距離的他的臉。 是啊，正如他所說的那樣，如果親口說出來，就會纏繞舌尖。

「嗯，嗯...... 哼、啊......」

口腔內的粘膜，品味著混雜在一起的唾液，上下都沉溺在快樂中貪婪著。 濕潤的聲音在室內迴響著，也沒有介意的理性。 一邊交換著深深的親吻，一邊互相品味著絕頂的滋味。

「嗯，嗯」

「...... 哈，啊，差不多冷下來了」

福爾摩斯感覺到，離開舌尖，像剛開始時的發情，沒有了被追趕的感覺。 因為還連接著，被收縮的肉壁煽動，開始取回熱,不過。

「啊...... 哈、啊...... 啊，是吧......」

淚水濕漉漉的臉。 迷茫的藍色瞳孔抬頭看著福爾摩斯。 被欲望淋濕，淫亂的表情。

是想張開腳，不動的福爾摩斯焦急嗎，無意識搖晃的腰。 把腳纏在腰上。

「很爽朗，很奇怪......」

在完全理性飛，坦率地向欲望乞求的他面前，不可能不發情。 暴露淫亂也能招呼的那樣，想要著。

「讓我瘋狂吧。 詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 只屬於我的反派角色」

令人心寒。 不僅僅是性欲，一邊感到被滿足的什麼，一邊使之重新開始律動。

主人的臥室。

「達芬奇，剛才......」

「嗯？ 當福爾摩斯說希望你以後把茶端過來時，我就覺得很奇怪了」

以少女的身姿，浮起做這樣的笑容。

「福爾摩斯說要帶去教授那裡，可能......」

「我以為你會這麼說，沒想到你已經訓練好了，居然真的會用到......」

與語言完全相反，少女堅信會這樣做，但作為主人的少女卻露出苦笑。

「沒問題吧......」

二人，一邊想著現在是怎麼了，一邊想著最好不要發生爭吵的事情，少女拿著放在桌子上的馬克杯，將杯子拿到嘴邊。

「痛......」

在床上，低頭凝固的莫里亞蒂。 那個橫，在床上坐下，使之熏黑管子的白煙的福爾摩斯。 瞥了一眼莫里亞蒂，呼出一口氣。

「起床的話，回去怎麼樣？ 」

「腰好痛啊，裡面有違和感，不能動了！ 」

一鼓作氣，臉就會靠近。 翡翠的雙眸一直在附近凝視。

「是嗎？ 」

幾乎可以碰到嘴唇的極近距離。 但是，沒有觸碰就離開了。

「真是的，都這個年紀了，一點也不想知道啊。 」

突然轉過臉去。 撫摸著腰的手。 對妖怪的手勢，「喵！ 」發出了聲音。

「你也相當地心情舒暢地強求著？ 」

嚴肅的語調。 以冷靜的表情問的福爾摩斯，突然莫里亞蒂的臉紅。

「真煩。 討厭，你這種人」

強詞奪理。 忍著疼痛，站起上身，試圖保持距離，但被推著肩膀，被壓在床單上。 莫里亞蒂的身體組墊的福爾摩斯。

「沒錯，只看著我就行。 」

宣告著，堵住嘴唇。 分離的嘴唇斷了。 莫里亞蒂咬斷了。

面對瞪著的莫里亞蒂，福爾摩斯的嘴角露出了笑容。

「啊。 這不像你嗎？ 」

「看著我就好了。 我不會讓你逃走」

充滿殺意的冷淡的藍色。 即使從正面接受也不會改變表情。 擦乾斷了的血，離開身體，下了床。

「那個淫亂的軀體，是不能讓其他人接觸的。 」

用強硬的語調放任不管，披上外套的話從房間出去。 目送著他的背影，一站起來就從床上放下腳。

「誰除了你以外......」

暴露著焦慮，穿著脫掉的衣服離開了房間。

「別碰我以外的人，偵探」

留下這句話。

情人節結束了，又回到了往常的生活。 在那個中，只有作為主人的少女注意到了莫里亞蒂和福爾摩斯的距離感變化的事。


End file.
